


Sobre amar alguém que foi machucado antes

by Arachness



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Dionísio gostava de pregar peças





	Sobre amar alguém que foi machucado antes

Dionísio gostava de pregar peças, ele culpava Hermes por isso, como um irmão do meio que adorava servir de má influência para o caçula da família. E ele gostava de fazer isso com sua esposa, na maior parte das vezes ela apenas ria, quando ela passava dos limites ela gritava com ele.

Apenas uma vez ela chorou.

Ele pensou que seria engraçado ver como ela reagiria se ela se encontrasse na mesma situação que ela estava na ocasião de seu primeiro encontro. Ele pegou seu corpo adormecido de sua casa no Olimpo e o deixou em um quarto em uma ilha com um bilhete dizendo que ele havia partido e que ela poderia considerar seu casamento como acabado. E ele esperou.

Ariadne despertou antes mesmo do sol nascer.

Ela leu a carta e antes que a primeira lágrima tivesse acabado de percorrer sua bochecha ele se revelou.

“Foi uma brincadeira. Eu sinto muito”

Ela enxugou a lágrima de seu rosto e saiu do quarto. Ela foi para a praia, com ele andando atrás dela, com ela se recusando a reconhecer sua existência, sem responder ou sequer lhe dirigir o olhar. Ela continuou andando, subindo as pedras até chegar ao precipício da ilha, ao lugar onde eles haviam se conhecido. Caso ela se jogasse ela não morreria, Dionísio sabia disso, ela havia provado da ambrósia quando ela se tornou sua esposa, mas ainda assim vê-la ali fez um frio correr por seu corpo. Ela finalmente olhou para ele.

“Eu estava pensando em me jogar daqui no dia que nós nos conhecemos, você sabe disso ? Certo ?”

“Sim, eu sinto muito. Foi apenas uma brincadeira”

“Não foi engraçado”

“Eu não sou ele, eu não te deixaria”

“Então não faça com que eu me sinta como ele fez”

“Eu não vou. E eu nunca te abandonaria”

“Bom, porque eu não sou mais aquela menina. Eu poderia chorar no início, mas quando minhas lágrimas secassem eu escalaria o monte Olimpo eu tiraria o seu coração do seu peito e eu o comeria cru”

“Alguém já te disse que você pode ser muito dramática quando você quer ser?”

“Me parece um comportamento apropriado para alguém que é a esposa do deus do teatro”

“Ou para qualquer uma que seja uma deusa, bem tem Hestia, mas ela basicamente uma aberração”

“Hestia é a única normal da sua família”

“Como eu disse uma verdadeira aberração”

Houve uma pequena inclinação nos lábios de Ariadne, mas não era o suficiente para se transformar em um sorriso. Ele temia que se passariam dias até que ela lhe desse um de seus sorrisos de novo. Ela se sentou no chão e ele se sentou ao lado dela.

“A vista é bem bela daqui, pena eu só vê-la em ocasiões em que eu me sinto miserável”

“Talvez nós poderíamos vir aqui um dia desses, fazer boas memórias”

“Talvez”

Ariadne não sorriu para ele naquele dia, mas ela o deixou segurar sua mão enquanto eles observavam o sol nascer.  


End file.
